how_i_met_your_motherfandomcom-20200223-history
Barney and Robin
|Row 2 title = Started Dating|Row 2 info = |Row 3 title = Break up|Row 3 info = |Row 4 title = Current Status|Row 4 info = Future: Married}} Show Outline The first sign of a possible relationship between Barney and Robin occurs in the first seasons , where Robin acts as Barney's wingman (in place of Ted who is seeing Victoria ). During this process Robin seems to be better at being the wingman than Ted ever was. At the end of the evening, Barney decides to disrobe as he assumes he will be hooking up with Robin. After presenting his view on the chemistry between the two, he learns that Robin still has feelings for Ted thus ending the night. This episode establishes what Barney thinks of Robin. In , Barney comments that Robin is 'a ten' when talking about the hotness of the girl (or girls) he's going to need to find for Ted in order to beat that. During the episode , Robin's old boyfriend Simon comes back to town. After going out with him for a few weeks, he dumps her, and Robin is left in a vulnerable state. She invites Barney back to her apartment to watch the music video she made as a teenager called 'Sandcastles in the Sand' and this eventually leads to Robin and Barney having sex. When they wake up the next morning, they try to pretend it never happened so they do not upset Ted. Ted eventually finds out and, though he forgives Robin, he temporarily ends his friendship with Barney. Things take a step further again in . Barney who is now absent from the group because of the incident from , rushes to be at Ted's hospital bed when he finds out from Lily about the accident. In doing so, Barney himself is hit by a Bus going the wrong way down a one way street. As Lily and Marshall ask Barney about what he saw when his life was flashing before his eyes after the bus accident, Barney looks contemplative as he gazes across to Robin standing next to the hospital bed. In , Barney confesses his feelings for Robin to Lily in order to seek her advice about what to do. Lily suggests he should tell Robin he loves her, but he dismisses this idea. Ted and Robin become 'friends with benefits' and Barney is clearly so distressed by the situation that he smashes a TV outside the bar every time the gang is talking about it. Barney then tries to ensure that Robin and Ted do not get into anymore fights, therefore giving them no reason to have sex. Ted picks up on this and questions whether or not Barney is in love with Robin. In the fifth season episode, , he and Robin develop a complicated relationship which drives Lily insane given her previous vested interest in Barney's new-found feelings, and her friendship with Robin. Eventually, they agree to have "The Talk" and decide to lie to everyone else, and pretend to be in a relationship in order to satisfy Lily. Lily accepts the lie, knowingly, believing that they truly mean what they say, even if they do not know it yet. In subsequent episodes of the fifth season, Barney is seen to be taking lessons on Robin from Ted ( ), because he is afraid she will dump him. Barney attempts to get US Citizenship for Robin ( ), tracking down Robin in Canada when she wakes up there after a drinking session. In , Robin and Barney have started to fight and do so often, both try to cover this fact up as they try to be a 'better' couple than Marshall and Lily. Finally in , Barney and Robin break up although not in an argumentative way everyone expects. They decided to remain friends. They are shown to be close friends during Season 6. They often challenge each other, and Robin consoles Barney when he finds out who is real father is. Barney hints near the end of the season that he was, in fact, very happy with Robin. It has been hinted they have remaining feelings for each other. It is also hinted that, while talking to his father, Barney realized that Robin was "the one." In , it is seen that the two are (to themselves) considering getting back together, but are convinced otherwise when they see the outcome of Ted and Zoey's relationship. While Barney starts the conversation in the car about how bad they were as a couple, it appears both Barney and Robin get more conflicted about it further into the episode. Their brief discussion with Ted about the past is more an attempt by them to convince themselves than Ted. Although Robin forces Barney to talk to Nora when he sees her on the street, her expressions changes from happy to sad when she sees him asking her out. In Season 7, it is revealed that Robin still has feelings for Barney and gets jealous when she sees him with Nora. Barney and Robin share a kiss at the end of , which turned into spending the night together as revealed at the beginning of . Robin says that she can't believe she cheated on Kevin and Barney says the same about Nora. They realize that they like each other so they agree to tell their partners about the night before and then talk about their relationship. After breaking up with Nora, Barney is shown to have strong feelings for Robin, who is not willing to end her relationship with Kevin. In , Kevin breaks up with Robin. Later Ted confronts Barney saying that Robin is in love with him, and something happened between them, which resulted in Barney and Nora's breakup, that night when he saw him in Robin's room with candles and rose petals. Barney then tells Ted everything that happened, and that Robin picked Kevin because she loves him. When Ted tells Barney that Kevin and Robin broke up last night, he says that he doesn't care that Robin is single because she doesn't feel the same way, and he wouldn't care if she started dated someone else, even if that person was Ted, because he wants her to be with someone who makes her happy even if that person is not him. In the finale of season 7, Barney proposes to Quinn in an airport security room. Returning to Lily and Marshall's apartment, Barney announces this to those present alongside Quinn. Robin appears to be shocked and says nothing while Lily and Marshall first speak to congratulate the couple. After the others leave, Barney and Robin have a bittersweet conversation about how it's their last chance to run away together. But Robin, believing Barney to be truly happy with Quinn, tells him she's happy for him. In the final scene, Robin is revealed to be the bride at Barney's wedding (despite the fact that Barney and Quinn became engaged earlier in the same episode). Significant Episodes Season 1 * * Season 2 * * Season 3 * * * Season 4 * * * * * * Season 5 * * * * * * * Season 6 * * * * * * * * * Season 7 * * * * * * * * Gallery Zip, Zip, Zip.png ROBIN AND BARNEY 9.jpg Barney wakes up with robin.png ROBIN AND BARNEY 40.jpg|Definitions Tumblr kzzenpxUs11qbw3tyo1 500.jpg Bagpipes - barney and robin.png ROBIN AND BARNEY 14.jpg 100820 D1446b110818121847.jpeg ROBIN AND BARNEY 49.jpg Disaster Averted 1.jpg Best-kiss-ever.jpg TickTickTick4.png Tick3.jpg The Rebound Girl 2.jpg Natural History 01.jpg Robin-barney.jpg Add.jpg Tems.png Ca1.jpg Definitions9.jpg Definitions7.jpg Definitions6.jpg Definitions4.jpg Definitions3.jpg bro4ever.jpg bro4ever=).jpg Tsi14.jpg Tsi8.jpg Tsi7.jpg Tsi2.jpg Bt1.png Nh2.jpg Robin and Barney Definitions.jpg Brobin7x20.jpg Robin bride..jpg|Robin the Bride Robin the bride.jpg|Robin's Dress Busted.png Category:Relationships